prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
YPC510
Harapeko Nattsu wo Sukue! is the tenth episode of Yes! Pretty Cure 5, the fourth season of the ''Pretty Cure ''franchise and prequel to Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Synopsis Natsu-san was alone at the shop, when the 5 girls and Koji returned, talking about snacks. Natsu-san said, that he expected them to be customers, trying to sit back on his chair, but falling down and reverting to his mascot form. Natts looked fainted. Later, Komachi gave him some mamedaifuku. Coco said, that he wasn't eating for 2 whole days. Natts said, that he'll pay back, but Komachi said it's ok. Suddenly, Rin realised, that this store had no customers at all. Meanwhile, Kawarino was scolding Bunbee for just sitting here, reminding him of Gamao, who, after battling the Cures, was nowhere to found. At the same time, Gamao was sitting in some alleyway hungry, thinking, that it was Pretty Cure's fault, remembering his battle with Dream and Rouge and later Lemonade. Because he didn't got Dream Collet, he didn't got paid for the job and is now starving. Meanwhile, Natts was full, and everyone wondered, why isn't the customers coming to the store, even though the accessories are good there. Urara then started shouting, that everything in this world have to be told about, no matter how good thing is. In order to break out, publicity, promotions and sales are crucial. The girls wanted to advertise the accessories at school, but Karen said, that it's forbidden to bring accessories to school. She suggested to advertise them without bringing actual items. Komachi tried talking with some girls, but they didn't listened to her and kept talking about boys. Karen tried talling everyone about it at the student council meeting, but she was too pushy. Nozomi and Rin tried asking Masukomi-ka, but she refused to do any advertising in her newspaper. After school, nobody came to the store. Nozomi said, that they still have Urara. She had to appear on a live tv program wearing one of Natts House necklaces. When a celebrity wears accessory, everyone wants one. Urara appeared near the end near lots of similar girls. It was hard to even find her, not talking about necklace. In the end, text covered the close-up of Urara and other girls. Later, Komachi thought of idea to spread flyers. She said, that when her grandfather was chef of her shop, the amount of customers started to lessen. Then he started giving out flyers, and customers returned. Everyone started making flyers. Nozomi drew one, and Karen with Natsu-san gave her more empty papers. They said, that they can't give out flyers if they have only one. Then voice from Dream Collet came. Natsu-san slashed a card, and Pinky named Kuriakuman came. It scanned Nozomi's flyer and copied it on all the empty papers. Natsu-san said, that this pinky's speciality is copying. Later, everyone were handling out flyers, and Nozomi gave one to Gamao, who was sitting by. He got angry at them, because he had no money for them, and opened a hole for Nozomi to fall in. Other girls came too, and Gamao widened his hole for everyone else to fall in. He changed to his monster form and jumped in too. Then he made a walled kowaina. Girls transformed to Pretty Cure. Gamao attacked Dream. She stopped him, but he used his tongue. Lemonade came to her rescue. Kowaina kept attacking everyone, and Mint used her protection. Lemonade used her flash on Gamao. Aqua and Rouge used their moves on kowaina, finishing it, and Dream used her attack on Gamao, after tossing him on his tongue. Gamao jumped out, opening the hole. Cures jumped out. Later, everyone kept giving out flyers, and Masukomi-ka took one from Natsu-san. Then she wrote a huge scoop on her newspaper about him and the store. Later, all the girls at school were coming to see him and also buy some accessory. Nozomi thanked her for promoting the store, and she said, that it was called journalism and it's a scoop. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu Villains *Gamao *Bunbee *Kawarino Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 episodes